1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to furniture, and more particularly to modular office furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After years of designing office furnishings and equipment on a purely functional basis, designers are discovering that using advanced technology does not necessarily result in maximum productivity. Rather, people are most productive when, in addition to using modern furniture and equipment, they are motivated by proper psychophysical conditions. Thus, the office functional aspect, although necessary, is not sufficient.
It is well known that human behavior is influenced by environmental conditions. Modern office designers must solve functional problems, but they also must create conditions that psychologically encourage worker productivity. This may be achieved by giving each worker a feeling of security and importance, both as an individual and as a member of the group to which he belongs.
The principal task of the furniture designer is to create a personal workplace or "habitat" that avoids uniformity and monotony. At the same time, the furniture must be flexible in order to assure maximum freedom in organizing a work area. In short, the furniture must be designed to adapt the workplace to the individual in any office space.